Bloodstained Ivy
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: During a mission in the slums of Britain Alucard bumps into someone he thought he’d never see again. Mainly because at least eighty years ago she vowed never to speak to him again so long as she lived. He never did see his own daughter again after that...


A//N Oh damn my hands are sore… Now I know how old people feel. (No offence) anyway on with this fic, I actually got this Idea while watching the third Hellsing feature length episode. I kinda own 1, 2 and 3. My mate owns the whole first season, which is actually every episode made so far, as it is a new series, well, there was the original Hellsing, but that kinda sucked. Anyway on with the show before I loose my idea!

Disclaimer: Don't own Hellsing or FF7, but I do own my OC. (I said FF7 because there will be some references and/or appearances of characters.)

Summary: During a mission in the slums of Britain Alucard bumps into someone he thought he'd never see again. Mainly because at least eighty years ago she vowed never to speak to him again so long as she lived. That is until something unforseen occurs, causing her to accept what her father really is. Such is the fate of the legendary No Life Kings daughter.

- - -

Alucard (A): -Grins insanely-

Integra (I): What do you find so amusing servant!

A: -Blink- I don' kno- I can' mov ma mouf!

I: What? What do you mean you can't move your mouth!

Ivy (Iv): -Laughs insanely in the background-

A, I: -Blink-

A: Iveh! Wha di yo do ta ma mouf!

Iv: I'm sorry what? I don't understand you, could you speak more clearly?

A: Grrr Fixth thith now!

Iv: Hmm, I don't think I will, besides, the look suits you.

I: I have to agree with her there…

A: Wha!

Iv: Besides, I only have Botoxe, I didn't have anything to fix you with…

A: -Thud-

Iv, I: -Laugh maniacally-

- - -

Chapter 1: Unforseen Reunion…

Alucard eyed the Bar now turned slaughter house with a grin. The place had been a nest for these 'False Vampires' as he called them; that Millennium was becoming a real thorn in his and his masters side. His grin slowly slid from his face as he took in his handy work. Numerous mangled corpses littered the floor, blood and random gore splattered the walls of the confined area. He couldn't help but raise a brow at the state of the place, even before he was done with it the place was a shit hole, now it was just a bloody mess of a shit hole.

"M-master, the threats have been neutralised. Sir Integra instructed that we return to Head Quarters now." Alucard payed his Ward no mind as he continued to take in what he had done. It didn't mind him in the least that he had killed innocent humans in the process, but he couldn't help but shake this feeling. It was as if something was tugging on the boarder of his senses, like a flickering light just outside his line of sight… it was distracting, and yet somehow familiar. A presence of some kind that he hadn't felt in a long time, a presence he missed… "Master? Are you alright, is something wrong?" he blinked, then just sighed.

"I'm fine, lets go." With that he turned from the bloody mass before him and passed Seras, making his way towards the exit. He came to a halt a few blocks away from the Bar where Integra's car awaited his return. He leaned in slightly when the tinted window slid down to reveal Integra with a lit cigar between her lips.

"I take it everything went well?" she asked. Alucard nodded.

"It did my Master." Integra nodded as she exhaled some smoke.

"Good, did you find anything interesting?" Alucard slowly shook his head, his raven hair sliding over his shoulder as he did so.

"Nothing at all." Integra sighed as she removed the cigar from her lips and dropped it out the window.

"Very well, do you want a lift back? Or would you rather walk." Alucard just grinned as he straightened.

"I think I fancy a walk, it's a rather beautiful night tonight." Integra nodded as she motioned for Seras to get in. Just as Integra was about to raise the window she paused when she noticed Alucard suddenly go rigid. She frowned slightly.

"What is it?" She asked as she eyed the red clad Vampire. Alucard remained silent as that very same feeling crossed his senses again, this time a lot stronger. He removed his shades and looked around in search of the feelings source. But could not for the 'unlife' of him find any evidence of its cause.

Integra's frowned deepened as she opened the door and stood on the paving before Alucard as he continued to look in every direction. "Alucard, what is it?" she asked more firmly. The Vampire remained silent just as before, this caused her to clench her jaw. Never in all her life has she seen Alucard so alert, anxious even. "Answer me servant." She snapped in an attempt to bring him back from wherever he was. Then he finally spoke, though he sounded distracted.

"It can't be…" Integra blinked.

"What can't be?" she asked. Alucard just raised a brow for a moment, then settled for running a hand through his hair with a sigh. He eyed Integra for a moment, then dropped his hand from his hair and turned around to face down the street. His and Integra's eyes narrowed. At least twenty metres down the walkway stood a woman with hip length raven hair and glowing crimson eyes. Integra frowned slightly at the sight. The woman appeared young, along the lines of being in her late teens or early twenties. She was adorned in a knee length black skirt and a simple long sleeved black top with a low cut chest. Her feet were covered with the standard black combat boots while her arms and back was covered by a crimson jacket. Around her neck was a crimson sash with a silver cross attached to it. Integra had to do a retake at her appearance, facial wise. She somehow resembled Alucard…

She could tell she was just as smug as her servant, her current clue being she was leaning on her hip with her arms folded over her generously sized chest. She looked at Alucard as he continued to stare blankly at the young woman, which Integra just realised was indeed a Vampire, the eyes said it all. "Who in gods name is that?" she asked. Alucard just swallowed, she blinked, he seemed almost nervous! But then he spoke, and she would admit that what she heard next would never truly sink in.

"She's my daughter."

A//N MWUAHA! Cliffy! Reviews are a lovely thing we all know this. Hope you enjoyed!

A: My face is killing me! What did you do to me woman!

Iv: Jeez stop being such a baby, I only injected your face with Botox while you slept, it's not like a stole your hat.

A: I hate you…

Iv: I love you to daddy!

A: Don't call me that wench!

Iv: -Gasps- WENCH! I'LL SHOW YOU WENCH YOU RETARDED OLD BAT!

I: -Blinks- I'm sorry those two are busy at the moment. HEY NO BLEEDING ON THE CARPET!


End file.
